I controls the only thing I ain't Aido one shot
by miss89
Summary: The still very new vampire, Evelyn is thorn in Ruka's eye so she made up a rumour about Evelyn being a cold hearted person. Evelyn is skipping class wanting to be alone - until Aido turns up.


**From the author:** This one shot was requested by azkadellias on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

A red haired vampire girl sat on the edge of the fountain in the Academy's woods. She used to come there when she wanted to be alone or when somebody upset her. This night she came there because rumours (set up by Ruka) was running around the night class saying she was a cold bitch. The red haired girl named Evelyn didn't understand why she hated her so much. Ever since she started there, Ruka had been really rude to her, though Evelyn haven't did her a thing. In a way it was okay not to like people, but to hate them was another thing. Or maybe it was because Evelyn always had been around when they were younger.

Evelyn's parents abandoned her when she was a small girl – the age of two to be exact. No one knew why, only it might have something to do with her parents tried to take break down the Elder Council. Evelyn was way too little to understand anything that time. She stared at the water as her eyes slowly filled with water. She hated to cry, it was a sign of weakness and helplessness to her. She didn't want to care about Ruka, it was her own problem. But who was she trying to trick? She knew herself it hurt her feelings and she wasn't like she said. Sure she most of the time kept to herself and was alone, but does that really mean you're a cold piece of shit? Thoughts were running through her head which only seem to give her headache, and slightly begged for either Ichijo or Kaname to say something about it and take it up with Ruka and make her stop.

Support wasn't a thing she knew very good. Her parents left her when she was 2 years only. Ever since she'd been foster child at a good family, but sometimes she kinda missed her real parents and nobody would tell her any details.

She wiped of the tears and with a finger she began to make circles in the cool water. It was like her. Could be silent and peaceful but fierce inside when a storm came. Raising her hand from the water she made it a column that was spinning around. With the other hand she parted it, now having to columns. She made it go a little away from her before she smacked her hands together, making the water splash against one another. She did it over and over again, sometimes making into ice. Ice wasn't her power, but somehow she managed to control the water so much she could make it freeze and turn it back into water again.

While playing with the water it suddenly turned into hard ice. She blinked and when she couldn't turn it back it could only be Aido.

- "Why ain't you at classes?" he questioned from her as he walked up to her and touched the ice sculpture he just made. Evelyn turned her head away. He probably just came to ask about Ruka's rumours.

- "Huh? What's wrong?" he asked and walked closer to her.

- "I didn't felt very well" she lied and felt ashamed. She never used to lie, but telling him what was on her mind was like saying: "Tease me Aido! Tease me!".

- "What is it? Tell me" he whined but she only shook her head a no and refused to look at him.

- "Why not?" he asked in a childish way. The young red head sighed.

- "You're here because you want to know if the rumours are true" she stated and jerked her head towards him.

- "Oh that, I already know that from Ruka, she ain't talking about anything but that" he said and turned the ice sculpture to pieces landing in the water fountain.

- "I know" she whispered and glanced at the water with ice lumps.

- "But is it true?" he asked curious. Evelyn sighed and began playing with the water.

- "Everyone maintains they know everything about me because of my past" she began and made the water spin circles around itself.

- "What's with that?" he asked tilting his head to the side, looking at her with curiosity on his eyes. Once again Evelyn sighed.

- "My parents left me when I was 2 years old, since that I've been at a foster family" she said and looked at him holding some water in both her hands before turning it into ice.

- "Ahhh.. I.. didn't know" he mumbled and saw the water in her hands turn taller and become frozen.

- "I' controlling the only thing that I ain't.. an Ice queen" she said and lowered her look not really knowing why she would tell someone like Aido that.

- "I'm controlling ice" he said proudly and turned the water into ice.

- "But people never say anything about you Hanabusa.. they do about me because I do and when nobody knows me, it's pretty easy to make things up" she said sounding kinda fed up. The blond vampire placed a hand on her shoulder not really knowing what to say. In a way she was right. She kept mostly to herself.

For long time none of them said a thing. But in the other hand – what was there to say anyways?

- "I like you" he started and she pulled a little smile before she nodded slightly. Though he could be pretty childish he always seemed to have a nice person.

- "I like you thm.. " she wasn't able to say more words before he plunge his lips onto hers. He seemed out of character today, but she didn't mind it. After all she had had a light crush on him ever since she started. She returned his kiss and held his hand back, knowing things was going to be different from now on.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Hanabusa Aido one shot. I hope you liked it.

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
